


Miss me?

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Fic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, there's a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'hoping not to be caught kiss' prompt.~Eventually she stops at a door and peers around the corner. She spots Winter standing at her desk alone. Yang smirks. Weiss said she would be visiting her sister today, but it seems that she beat her there. “Hello there, princess.” Yang drawls, and Winter’s attention snaps to her with wide eyes.The elder Schnee drops the paper’s she’d been holding onto her desk, turning towards where Yang now stands leaning against her door. “What are you doing here?” Winter inquires, not harshly, but there’s definitely surprise and curiosity there.





	Miss me?

Schnee Manor is big. Now, Yang _knew_ that already because she’s been there before. Many _times_ actually. The halls are actually somewhat quiet, the blonde notices as she walks down one, going to a room she’s been to many times before. Needing to fake that this was her first time in Atlas for her friends was an interesting experience, especially pretending for Weiss. She couldn’t really say ‘Yeah, I’ve been here before. Where’s your sister?’ She had a feeling that Weiss wouldn’t have taken that one very well.

Eventually she stops at a door and peers around the corner. She spots Winter standing at her desk alone. Yang smirks. Weiss said she would be visiting her sister today, but it seems that she beat her there. “Hello there, princess.” Yang drawls, and Winter’s attention snaps to her with wide eyes.

The elder Schnee drops the paper’s she’d been holding onto her desk, turning towards where Yang now stands leaning against her door. “What are you doing here?” Winter inquires, not _harshly_ , but there’s definitely surprise and curiosity there.

“I’m here with my team,” Yang answers, taking a few steps into the office, “So I thought I’d pay you a visit before Weiss came.”

Winter seems to visibly perk up at the mention of her sister, she tries to hide it, but Yang knows her well. “My sister is here?” the woman asks, and Yang replies fairly quickly.

“Yes, but so am _I...”_

Winter lets a little smile pull at her lips. With a little shake of her head, she says, “I guess that’s nice too.”

“Oh, come on, Winter. You _know_ you missed me...”

The Schnee rolls her eyes, “Mmm... I suppose so.” she relents, although her eyes go to the door that Yang had left open when she entered the room, “You said Weiss might come here?”

“She said she would,” Yang says as she stops in front of Winter, “Why?”

Winter inclines her head towards the door, “She might walk in.”

“Meh,” Yang shrugs, then leans forward, placing a light kiss to Winter’s lips.

Winter steps into her space after she pulls away, pushing against her chest and then reaching past her to close the door before she pushes her against it. “Was that so hard?”

“I’ll show you hard-”

“Stop it,” Winter chuckles, “It’s been too long since I’ve seen you. _Please_ don’t ruin this with puns, and _try_ to be quiet.”

Yang smirks again. She really hopes that Weiss doesn’t decide to come visit her sister in the next half an hour.


End file.
